How NOT To Get His Attention
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: She just wants him to notice her again. What better way than through his stomach. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below_

_It's a little after three in the morning here but it's still the twenty fifth according to FF.N so this fic still counts_

**How NOT To Get His Attention**

For the first time since coming to the mansion Kitty was feeling blue. It was not because they had discovered that Mystique had been posing as the Professor while the real Professor was confined to the very prison cell that contained his brother Cain, although it was lucky that Kurt had teleported close enough to startle her and blow her disguise. The reason for Kitty's depression was that Kurt was no longer paying much attention to her.

Ever since the Sadie Hawkins ball, Kurt had been spending less and less time with her and more time with Amanda Sefton his new girlfriend. Whilst Kitty was happy for him at first, as time went on she was getting to see less and less of the blue fuzzball until the only times she ever saw him _without_ Amanda was in the morning if she was up early enough, during dinner or when they were doing Danger Room sessions and even then he rarely talked to her.

Kitty was finding hard to believe, but apparently because Kurt had always spent most of his time flirting and joking with her she had become so used to his presence that, now that he had someone else in his life, she felt alone without him. She had thought that with Kurt being with Amanda Kitty would be able to spend more time with Lance but that train of thought crashed and burned a week ago when Kitty saw Lance kissing another girl. Now that she thought about it Lance was probably still trying to dig his jeep out of the concrete she phased it into.

Sighing heavily as she collapsed onto her bed Kitty decided to try and ignore the current dilemma and focus on what classes she was doing tomorrow. She had several tests to be ready for as well as her first cooking lesson so she would need to get a good night's sleep as long as a certain fuzzy elf did not invade her dreams.

Kitty suddenly back tracked as she realised something. She had her first cooking lesson tomorrow. Kurt was always hungry due to his powers burning up his energy. Kitty nearly squealed when she realised she had the perfect means to get his attention. Tomorrow after classes, or whenever she saw him after her cooking class, Kitty would ask Kurt to sample her finished product. Because she was a straight A student her cooking would be great and Kurt would instantly ask for more. It was fool proof.

'_Nothing can go wrong!'_ She thought happily to herself as she fell asleep not caring if the fuzzy elf invaded her dreams now as they would be deeply welcomed.

*~#~*

Kitty almost felt like skipping when she left class the next day with a bag of self-made muffins clutched firmly in one hand. All she had to do now was find Kurt without Amanda attached to his arm. She was in luck as she found him at his locker although to be more precise it looked like he was _wrestling_ with his locker as he currently one foot planted on the locker next to his and was tugging furiously at the handled whilst muttering in German. She would not have been surprised if he suddenly planted his other foot on the locker opposite in hopes of opening it.

"Hey Kurt!" She said cheerfully once he was in earshot, for him anyway. "Arguing with your locker?"

Upon hearing her voice Kurt apparently threw in the towel as he looked towards her looking slightly frustrated with his problem but attempted to let it slide so he could talk to her.

"Hey Kitty" He replied when she was closer giving his locker an elbow slam before continuing. "_Its_ holding my history book hostage und I'm late enough as it is"

Kitty forced herself not to giggle at her friends words as she stepped up beside him and phased her hand through the door to grab the aforementioned book and pulling it out.

"Some things just require a woman's touch" She joked.

"Or lack thereof in your case" Kurt put in as he graciously took the book she offered to him pausing slightly when their fingers touched. "I'm forever in your dept"

Kitty was so out of it when she felt Kurt's hand that she almost missed her chance.

"Actually you can start to pay back right now" She said starting to feel nervous as she brought out one of the muffins from the bag and held it out for him. "I just finished my first cooking lesson and I require your expert opinion on my results"

Kurt took the muffin from Kitty and eyed it warily. It looked like one of those weird shaped sponges and it actually felt like one too. Noticing that Kitty was looking nervously at him, nibbling on her bottom lip showed how nervous she was, Kurt decided to not waste any more time and took a bite out of it. The first thing he noticed about it was that it was as dry as a sponge. He had barely chewed it for three seconds and already he felt like he had just chewed a whole box of crackers as all the moisture in his mouth seemed to just disappear. When he tried to swallow it for a second Kurt thought that it had lodged itself at the entrance of his wind pipe before slowly continuing down.

"Needs something to counter ze dryness!" He croaked as he dashed off for the nearest water fountain leaving Kitty stunned as she watched the bitten muffin he had dropped bounce of the ground like a basketball.

"He didn't like it?" She whispered disbelievingly feeling her heart split in two.

"When Kitty got back to the mansion she immediately commandeered the kitchen throwing everyone out, literally in Bobby and Jubilee's case when they tried to stay, and brought out her notebook that contained the recipe and began to read every line several times to make sure she got it right before bringing out bowls, baking trays and all the necessary ingredients to make her next, hopefully correct, batch of muffins.

It was nearly nine o'clock by the time the batch was finished and had cooled enough for her to handle. Now all she had to do was figure out if she should just stay in the kitchen until Kurt came in to fill, what most of the residents called, his black hole of a stomach or just go up to his room and see if he was in.

As she made to place the plate of muffins on the centre island her elbow bumped into the fridge causing one of the muffins to fall off the plate and land on the floor with a rather hard crunch. Looking down Kitty's split heart broke into quarters as she gazed down at the unharmed muffin that was now embedded in the floor looking like the Blob after falling from a great height and creating a deep crater whilst he remained okay. Unable to hold it in anymore Kitty just dropped onto her knees and began crying not caring if anyone had heard the sound of the plate breaking as she cried her heart out. She did not realise that the one person she was doing this for until he had came in and wrapped her in his arms.

"Please don't cry Kitty" Kurt whispered in her ear as he tried to calm her down. "I didn't mean to be rude vhen I ran off but my mouth had gotten so dry I could not help it"

Kitty could not believe what she was hearing. Kurt thought that she was upset over what had happened earlier. Whilst it was partly true it was more at herself for failing to make a simple muffin. Sniffing slightly she wrapped her arms tightly around her fuzzy elf's waist as she told him.

"How is it partly my fault?" He asked looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I was getting jealous that you were spending all your free time with Amanda" Kitty explained into Kurt's chest not caring how he took it. "I thought that by getting you to like my cooking I thought that you might start to notice me again"

It was only after finishing her explanation that she noticed that Kurt was looking away nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh broke up viz Amanda a few days ago" Kurt answered quietly. "She vas taking avay all my time like you said, hollowing my vallet in ze process, und I didn't vant to disturb your relationship viz Lance so I just kept quiet about it"

Kitty chuckled weakly. "I dumped that jerk a week ago"

Kurt started laughing himself. "You mean to say zat ve've boz been keeping avay from each ozer for no reason?"

By now the two of them were both laughing. Once having calmed down and had cleaned up the mess Kitty had made the two of them headed up to Kurt's room to continue their talk.

"So what happens now?" Kitty asked as she lay beside Kurt on his bed as they stared at the ceiling.

"Ze muffin incident never occurred, I still owe you for negotiating viz my locker und ve'll just go from zere" Kurt answered.

"In that case" Kitty said as she rolled over so that she was now lying on top of a surprised Kurt. "Think you can afford a few rentals and snacks for a midnight movie marathon tonight?"

Kurt pretended to think about it before replying. "Only if it's just ze two of us"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Kitty replied before sealing the deal with a kiss.

_#~*~#_

_Fic number six & I'll have to stop at that. Haven't done something like this since I first started must've thrown about ten fics in as many days give or take –shrugs-_

_As usual R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
